


Patron Saints

by out_there



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know there was a saint of television?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patron Saints

"Hey, Dan?"

Dan looked up from the screen of his computer. Casey was stretched out over the office couch on his stomach, his head bent over the side. Leaning over his desk a bit more, Dan saw that Casey was actually reading. The thick, hard-cover book lay open on the floor beside him. "Yeah?"

Casey was still reading the open page, but sounded intrigued. "Did you know there was a saint of television?"

Dan quickly saved the script he was working on, and leaned back in his chair. "Is it a Jewish saint?"

"Are there Jewish saints?" Casey asked, looking up quickly.

Dan shrugged. "If you have to ask..."

"No, it's not a Jewish saint." Casey rolled his eyes. "It's Catholic."

Dan rolled his eyes back. "Then why would I know if there was a non-Jewish saint of television?"

Casey smirked, and Dan could see the insult coming. "Because you know a great deal of inane and useless trivia?"

"While you know...?" Dan started, generously giving Casey the opening.

"A wide variety of wonderful facts," Casey finished smugly, grinning at Dan.

Dan returned the smile. "So who is he?"

"She," Casey amended, looking down at the book again.

"She?" Dan asked, interested.

"Yep, she. St Claire of Assisi." Casey looked up again, marking his spot on the page with his finger. "Proclaimed by Pope Pius the Twelfth on the 17th of February, 1958."

"Somehow, I thought the saint of television would be a guy," Dan mused, vaguely surprised.

Casey's brows lowered in thought. "Why?"

Dan shrugged, "Just assumed."

Casey tilted his head to the side, and said, "Well, the saint of the remote control is probably a guy, if that makes you feel any better."

Dan thought about that for a second, and then nodded to himself. "Yeah, probably," he said, and turned back to the script. "Casey?"

Casey made a non-committal noise, and returned to his reading.

"Why are you looking for the saint of television?"

"I'm not," Casey said distractedly, not looking up.

"Then what are you looking for?" Dan asked, and then gestured at the book. "That's not exactly your normal reading material."

Casey grinned sheepishly. "Charlie's got a school camp coming up. He asked me about the saint of travel. He thought it was Saint Peter. I said I'd check."

"Isn't Peter the Pearly Gates guy? The eternal bouncer of the afterlife?" Dan teased, thinking of some of the clubs that Jeremy had hated, and Natalie had loved.

Casey chuckled. "That's what I thought. But, I'm not sure who the saint is, so..." Casey trailed off, shrugging.

Dan smiled at Casey, shaking his head slightly. "You've found the Patron Saint of TV."

"Yeah," Casey muttered, and returned to his reading. Dan turned back to the computer screen, and started typing again as Casey flipped over pages. A few minutes later, he was interrupted by Casey asking very mildly, "Did you know there's a patron saint of soccer...?"  



End file.
